


Forest Fire

by goIden_rush



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Connect RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Poker, Revenge, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goIden_rush/pseuds/goIden_rush
Summary: victoria finds herself caught up with a woman she’s been working with for years and all of the sudden she can’t seem to get away. ((very vaguely an au of the i’ll get this episode victoria did but with additional characters)) porn without a plot but it’s sort of has a plot
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Other(s), victoria coren/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s dinner and then there is kate. keeping victoria caught in her eyes at all time. forcing her to go with the current.

“I don’t care what you say, this is my happy moment!” Victoria smiled and lifted her knife to her face, covering it slightly but not so much that one couldn’t see her nose wrinkle. Then her eyes searched for Kate’s and, relentlessly, she caught them. Staring into her soul, trying to figure out what this shit was about. A waiter appeared behind them.  
“He i take this?” he said and gestured towards the plates. A couple of them nodded their heads, some said yes, some didn’t say anything at all. Victoria didn’t say anything at all. She kept her eyes on Kate. She had found her interesting since the day she met her. Not interesting in the way she thinks men are interesting, that she wants to out wit them and if they’re lucky they might get a taste of the forbidden fruit. No, it was different with Kate. Even though it’s what a good percentage of her income relied on, she couldn’t quite seem to read her. They had been toying with each other since day one. Going from flirting one second to calling each other out on absurd shit the next. Victoria would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought of the two of them, together, in bed. She was on top of Kate. Obviously. She had never had it any other way. When she heard that both her and kate were going to the same pre-conference dinner, her head would race even quicker at night. Victoria had only been with one other woman before, at university, and didn’t remember much of that night since a fair amount of alcohol had been consumed. She could spend hours at night thinking about how kate might be her second. Of course, this was no where near possible. She had no idea what Kate thought of her. If the flirting was serious or just for fun. She seemed like the kind of woman who would do it for fun. She could tell kate knew how to use her sex to her advantage. How every person in the room turned their heads towards her as she walked in and how slight gestures might force a shiver down their spines. as far as Victoria figured, she was only just another piece in Kate’s game. Falling for her subtle smiles, her soft touches and deep green eyes. She had been the last to arrive to the restaurant, thirty minutes after the rest of them, but still she managed to be the center of attention. Victoria didn’t mind. She had started talking to Martin Kemp, an actor, director, musician - you name it. He was very attractive. Grey hair and well constructed cheekbones. He was funny. quick. Even though she never thought of herself as much of a people person- Victoria knew how to talk to people. They opened up to her like windows on an early spring day. When she found out Martin wasn’t married she instantly increased the flirting. Lowering her voice, laughing seductively at his jokes. She could feel Kate’s eyes piercing her skin from across the table, knowing that she knew what she was up to. When Martin told Victoria she was best dressed at the table, she did her absolute most to convey an image of cute femininity. She could tell Martin liked that and knew that if she kept this up he might come back to her hotel room. Looking into his ice blue eyes and imagining him underneath her made that oh so familiar feeling settle in her stomach.

“Well i think this is the cue for me to the ladies room,” Victoria suddenly said as the waiter disappeared with the last of their plates. Kate rolled her eyes and leaned back as Victoria grabbed her purse and made her way across the room. From behind Kate could study her. God that figure. And that long blue dress only made it even better. She started counting quietly in her head as she tried to look interested in whatever the woman to the left of her was talking about. When 40 seconds had passed she, too, stood up.  
“I better go too,” Kate said as if it was nothing. Because it was nothing. The other guests looked at her, not minding it at all. It was however the perfect time. The desert was being prepared. New bottles of wine were being opened. No one took any notice of anything.

The ladies’ bathroom was at the end of a long hallway, with green tiles all over the floors and walls. Dark. With some lit candles in the corner. There were two stalls, one occupied. Kate leaned back against the sinks and crossed her arms over her chest. To say that she usually didn’t decide within the first 10 seconds of entering a room whether or not she wanted to fuck any of the people in it, would be a lie. But tonight it had taken a longer time. Originally she didn’t have any intentions at all of taking any of the people at the table to bed. Of course she and Victoria had been going back and forth. They might have made out at some after party some time, she couldn’t quite remember. Even though it didn’t seem like it, Kate was quite careful with who she let spend the night. Anyone who might seem like they’d want to form any sort of emotional connection to her where immediately disqualified. Maybe that’s why it had taken such a long time with Victoria. Kate had seen a lot of women she found attractive over the years, but none of them got to her the way Victoria did. Her personality, her intelligence, her body - everything just added up to an overflowing cup of sexiness. For well over two years, Kate didn’t know if that’s what she wanted. If she could keep herself from going back for more. But here she was. Waiting outside of her bathroom stall. It was all the flirting with Martin that did it for her. How Victoria was so obviously onto something and how her entire body seemed to gravitate towards that man. The light giggles made Kate feel sick. She wanted this woman, she wanted to fuck her. She did not want her going around acting like a little child so that she may or may not have an orgasm but most definitely would have a man putting his own needs in front of hers.

She turned around to check herself in the mirror. She looked good. Dark smokey eyes. A lace top under an oversized leather jacket and flared pants. She smiled a bit, knowing she’d gotten into her mind. Victoria’s mind. The poker champion, well experienced with hiding emotions. She didn’t fool her. Not at all. She heard the toilet flush and turned around again, facing the stalls.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Kate said as Victoria walked out, instantly asserting her dominance. She must’ve given her a bit of her fright based on her reaction, which she quickly styled out by fixing her hair.  
“Sorry?”, Victoria asked as she started washing her hands next to Kate, knowing this was just another one of her little acts.  
“You and Martin. What do you think you’re doing,” Kate said, a bit harsher than intended. Their eyes met in the mirror. “You don’t think i know you’re trying to make me jealous,” she continued. Victoria turned the faucet off with a smug face. She never had that intention, but knowing that’s what Kate had interpreted it to be was quite amusing to her.  
“Well am I?” She started to walk towards the door and Kate quickly grabbed her hand. She could hear a quiet gasp coming from Victoria’s mouth.  
“Why would i tell you that.” Kate turned her around and started walking towards her, forcing her to take steps backwards, towards the wall. As they reached it Kate put one leg between her legs and pressed her body against hers, making Victoria gasp once again. Kate leaned forward.  
”You know i could have you right on this sink,” she whispered in her ear and Victoria let out a quiet moan. “What did you say?” Kate moved her hand towards Victoria’s neck.  
“Please,” she half moaned, half whispered. Kate could feel Victoria starting to buck her hips against her leg. She smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. Victoria had her eyes closed, waiting for Kate’s next move. But it never came. Instead she pulled away.  
“Too bad you can’t behave,” she said as walked out into the corridor and started to make her way back towards the restaurant, leaving Victoria alone in the bathroom.

The rest of the dinner went fine. Victoria didn’t talk much to Martin. She didn’t dismiss him, she just divided the attention of her showbiz persona evenly between all guests. Well all guests except for Kate. She didn’t talk to Kate. And she liked that. She was taking her orders.

“How are you getting home?” Victoria asked Kate. She turned around, watching the blonde under the lamp post in the chilled london air. They had just said goodbye to the other dinner guests and Kate had quite enjoyed watching Victoria figure out the most appropriate way to say her goodbyes to Martin.  
“I was hoping you were going to find a solution to that question yourself,” Kate answered before turning back around. She enjoyed london nights. Even chilly November nights like this one. It was something about the city. The way every individual seemed to breathe at the exact same rate as the city itself. Victoria looked at the brunette with confusion in her eyes, not really knowing how to interpret the answer she’d just been given. Thinking about what had happened in the bathroom made her entire body ache for more. If she wanted something to happen she had to gamble, she knew that. Something she had been doing for years. Victoria would bet on almost anything, willing to take some huge risks in hope of an amazing outcome. But this was different. Putting herself out there only for Kate, of all people, to neglect her was something she didn’t know if she would be willing to bet. Kate turned around and met Victoria’s eyes, who didn’t realize her gaze had been locked on the brunette’s head for so long.  
“It’s getting quite cold you know,” Kate said and that was all Victoria needed to shove all in.  
“Yes sorry I was just thinking about getting a cab.”

The cab looked like and smelt like every other cab in london, but none of them carried a tension quite like the one between the women in the backseat. Victoria had given the driver the address to her hotel before letting Kate get in next to her. Even though it was only a 10 minute drive or so, Victoria didnt know if she could last the long before leaning over to kiss Kate. She watched her looking about of the car, tapping her hand in beat to the music. Suddenly Kate’s head turned towards Victoria, capturing her blue eyes in her deep green. She smiled.  
“You nervous?” she asked, slightly tilting her head as if she was looking at Victoria in pity.  
“Am I nervous?” Victoria repeated. “Why would i be nervous?”  
“No reason.” Kate turned her head back towards the window, leaving Victoria alone with her thoughts. She, too, turned her head to look out of the window. However much she hated her hometown some times, she could never force herself to leave. Even when she went to university, she’d gone back as often as she could, desperate for the air, the energy and the people. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh and her head quickly turned towards Kate. Victoria’s eyes were filled with both lust and fear. They wandered to the cab driver, who was too busy navigating his way through the crowded Saturday evening streets than to notice anything else, before they made their way back to Kate. Much calmer now, but filled with even more lust than before. She kept her there. Waiting. Longing. Only for a while, before she slowly let her hand move upwards ever so slightly.  
“Won’t you turn the music up sir,” Kate said and the cab driver replied by reaching for the volume button and doing just that. Victoria stared at Kate, confused about what was to come. She was wearing a long dress, albeit a loosely fitted one, it was still a dress. But Kate had noticed earlier that evening that it had a slit down her left leg and luckily for her that was the side facing her. Slowly Kate ran her hand up and down Victoria’s thigh outside the fabric. Victoria could feel her heart beating in her chest, surprised at how much this little attention and touch turned her on. She bit her lip and she took a deep breath. Kate bent over and reached for her bag. Once again victoria was struck with confusion. One hand searching for something in her bag, the other one slowly moving closer her center- Victoria was overwhelmed with passion and curiosity for woman she had been working with for almost two years. Kate had brains like no other, something that intimidated Victoria more than she’d like to admit. She was one of the main question writers on Only Connect and had added a lot to the team. Kate sat back up again with a smirk on her lips. Victoria could see she had something in her hand but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Kate removed her hand from Victoria’s thigh, making her instantly ache for more touch and warmth. Kate looked at Victoria. She enjoyed how quickly this woman had lost her cover. For someone with two ept titles you would think she’d be a bit better with hiding emotions. But victoria’s eyes were desperate, her body flushed and her mouth slightly opened. Kate transferred the small but powerful vibrator from her left hand to her right, making sure Victoria couldn’t see what it was. Slowly she reached her hand back to Victoria’s thigh, this time wandering inside of her dress. in no more hurry than you feel on a Sunday morning, Kate’s hand traveled up towards Victoria’s center.  
“Is this okay?” she asked in a calm voice. Victoria nodded, her entire body desperate for touch. Once Kate reached her cunt she could feel the damp, warm panties and Victoria let out a quiet sigh. She could feel the loud music pulsating through her body and how her body pulsated with it.  
“Horny are we?” Kate mouthed towards Victoria, who answered with a smile. Kate kept eye contact as she started moving her hand down again and enjoyed seeing the frustration on Victoria’s face as the slight pressure was removed. Once she’d gotten to just about the knee, Kate turned the vibrator on, making Victoria jolt up from the somewhat relaxed position she had been in. Kate put her other hand on Victoria’s tummy, slowly moving it upwards towards her neck and applying a slight pressure. Victoria’s entire face was filled with a mixture of desire and a slight panic.  
“Calm down, there’s no way he’s gonna hear it,” Kate whispered as she increased the pressure on Victoria’s chest, asking her to lean back and relax once again.  
“No but he might hear me,” Victoria whispered back.  
“Well you’ll have to make sure he doesn’t then, don’t you,” Kate said with more dominance in her voice than before and slowly started to move the vibrator upwards. By the time it reached Victoria’s panties she had already started arching her back and closed her eyes. Kate turned the intensity up by one step and Victoria sharply inhaled. She wanted to touch herself, to get out of that dress, pinch her own nipples and suppressing all those urges only made her focus on the warm, tingly feeling escaping from her clit, making it even more intense. Kate slowly started to circle the vibrator, moving up and down, back and forth. She knew this stimulation wasn’t near enough to make Victoria cum, but it was enough to make her feel things. She enjoyed watching the blond slightly twitch next to her, trying to keep her hands still and her breath under control. Victoria opened her eyes and looked at Kate. She looked stunning with flashes of light covering her face every second or so. Suddenly Kate brought her other hand to her chest, slowly feeling her own nipples underneath the bralette out of lace. She could see Victoria’s eyes widening. Victoria could feel that heavy feeling in her stomach even more as she watched Kate having one hand on her breast, pleasuring herself, and one hand in between her legs. Kate pinched her own nipple and flung her head back with a quiet moan. When she looked down Victoria’s eyes were even wider than before and her mouth even more open, her tongue resting on her front teeth. Kate smiled a bit, knowing what her so obvious overreaction had done to Victoria. She made a note to keep that in mind for later. Victoria started to grind her hips against the vibrator longing for the moment when she could feel an orgasm washing over her. But if she had read Kate correctly it would take quite a while.

“Well. Here we are,” the cab driver said as he pulled up in front of the hotel. Kate removed her hand, slowly, tracing her way down her thighs - vibrator still on. Victoria still had her eyes closed and arched her back even more, wanting the pressure back.  
“Do you want to pay with cash or card ma’am?” The cab driver turned around and Victoria snapped out of it as quick as you could imagine she would.  
“Cash,” she replied. Her voice a bit lower than usual. Kate stepped out as Victoria reached for her handbag.  
It amazed her that someone living in london in the 21st century still used cash rather than a card. The November air made its way down her lungs. She looked up at the hotel in front of her. She’s been there a couple of times before. It was, what she liked to call, an industry favorite. Most companies and groups booked their conferences at either this hotel or the one down the street.  
“Thank very much,” Victoria said in that way she always says it, and closed the door. She watched the cab driver pull out into the street again and walked up next to Kate.  
“Why the fuck are you staying at the hotel,” Kate laughed. “You live in London, don’t you? Why bother?”  
“Why not,” Victoria said, starting to make her way towards the entrance. “I enjoy it. I like treating myself.”  
“Yeah I know,” Kate said as she caught up to Victoria.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” They entered the hotel. The lobby was grand, mostly covered in marble. A few people were standing by the reception, waiting for someone to help them. Other people were sitting on the couch with their baggage next to them. Kate had always thought it was something special about hotel lobbies. Like time stood still but moved a million times faster at the same time. She turned to Victoria, who was bathing in the golden light distributed by the crystal chandeliers.  
“It just means that you’re a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it,” Kate replied as she took the initiative to press the elevator button. “It doesn’t always have to be sex, but when it comes to sex...you have it down to an art, don’t you?” she continued as she stepped into the empty elevator.  
“Maybe I do,” Victoria said as she followed her. She pressed the button next to the seven. “You’re telling me you don’t?”  
“Oh I never said I don’t, did I?” Kate smiled. “I’m standing here and Martin is...Well god knows where Martin is...Either way I succeeded more than both him and you added up tonight.”  
“Sure you did...Martin is also staying here you know, room 634,” Victoria said. She leaned against the wall, trying to recover at least an ounce of control of the situation she had found herself in.  
“Is he now?” Kate looked at Victoria, already planning her next move. Suddenly the elevator made a loud ping noice, indicating they’d reached the seventh floor. Kate grabbed Victoria’s wrist and dragged her out of the elevator. She started walking down the hallway with that familiar dose of confidence Victoria recognized from all of their days on set together.  
“Oh this is me,” Victoria gasped as they passed the door with the numbers 709 on it.  
“Unlock the door Victoria,” Kate said slowly.  
“Oh of course, sorry.” Always so polite. Even in situations like this. So polite.  
They stepped into the darkened hotel room and Kate slowly closed the door behind them. Victoria’s entire body was waiting in anticipation for something she hadn’t felt in a really long time. Still one hand firmly positioned around Victoria’s wrist, Kate turned around and pushed her up against the door. She brought both Victoria’s arms above her head, pressing them against the door with one of her hands, as she leaned in to kiss her neck. Victoria felt a wave of pleasure all throughout her body.  
“Is this what you want huh?” Kate whispered against her skin. Victoria nodded but Kate wanted an answer. “I said. Is this what you want?”  
“Yes. Yes it is,” she whimpered. Kate let her teeth carefully graze over her pulse point, paying close attention to Victoria’s reaction to the slight pain.  
“Good girl,” Kate said.  
“Oh God. Please.” Kate’s mouth started traveling towards Victoria’s mouth as her other hand replaced it by her neck. They met in a fiery kiss, tongues fighting a battle of dominance. Kate took Victoria’s bottom lip between hers and slowly pulled away. She let her teeth make a slight mark before returning to the kiss, soothing whatever pain it might’ve caused Victoria. Kate let her hands and neck go as her hands searched for the hem her coat. She grabbed it and pulled it over Victoria’s shoulders, before releasing it and letting it fall to the floor. Kate took a step back and let her eyes inspect Victoria’s body. She had been inspecting it all evening. Kate knew exactly how to remove every piece of clothing she had on. She had already done it multiple times in her mind. She took a few more steps backwards as she started to unbutton her leather jacket. Victoria’s eyes were locked on her and she leaned forward as if she were to follow Kate.  
“No no no. You stay there and watch darling,” Kate said in a low voice. She could feel the bed behind her and sat down on the edge. “You just watch. And don’t you dare touch yourself. I can tell you want to.” Even though there were a couple of meters in between them at this point Kate could hear a slight sound escape from Victoria’s lips. She removed her jacket and felt the cool air brush against her skin. Keeping her eyes on the blonde, she slowly brought her hands down to the buckle of her belt. Victoria’s mouth fell slightly open before she managed to regain some sort of connection with reality. She was completely intoxicated with the woman sitting on her hotel bed. She watched Kate unbuttoning her pants before removing them in a swift motion. Her breathing deepened and she could feel her clit aching for a bit of release. She wanted to touch herself, but she could feel Kate’s piercing gaze all the way from where she sat and couldn’t quite bring herself to do so. Kate opened her bag and pulled out the vibrator again. She turned it on and ran it over her underwear. Her back involuntary arched and she sighed into the pleasure. Teasing Victoria all evening had made her more aroused than she would care to admit and finally getting some relief felt amazing. Kate looked at Victoria who had started running her own hand over her breast. She narrowed her eyes.  
“What are you doing,” she snapped. Victoria looked at her. Mouth open. “Get over here.” Victoria wanted to run over to the bed, but tried to walk with the same confidence Kate had done before. She reached the brunette on the bed, who was still circling the vibrator over her underwear. Looking at her like this, Victoria could swear she felt her legs giving in. Suddenly Kate turned the vibrator off and threw it onto the bed. She jolted up and positioned herself in front of Victoria. She was a couple of inches taller than her, forcing Victoria to look up to meet her eyes. Kate leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Victoria’s who immediately replied by wrapping her arms around Kate, trying to get as much body contact as possible. Kate bit Victoria’s lip again, harder than last time, and the blonde gasped as the pain ran through her body, elevating every other feeling in it as well. Kate moved her mouth away from her mouth and started placing kisses and light nibbles against her jaw, then her ear and her pulse point. She enjoyed hearing Victoria panting for air just by her ear. Suddenly she turned them around, so that Victoria was facing the bed, and Kate was standing behind her. Kate kept placing kisses along Victoria’s neck, down to her shoulder, as she leaned her head back into it. Kate grabbed all of Victoria’s hair and lifted it up, exposing the zipper to her dress.  
“Can I take this off,” Kate said and tugged at the zipper.  
“Please do,” Victoria exhaled in front of her. Her hand trying to reach behind her to touch Kate’s almost naked body. Kate pulled the zipper down and Victoria stepped out of the dress. Finally revealing her body to kate who looked at it with burning desire in her eyes. Still behind her, Kate started placing kisses down her back until she reached the clasp of Victoria’s bra. She pulled it a bit before releasing it, making it snap back onto Victoria’s back. She let out an audible moan.  
“Fuck Kate.” Kate smiled as she unhooked it and let the bra fall to the floor as well. Her mouth made its way back up Victoria’s back as her hands grabbed both of Victoria’s breasts. She could feel that her nipples had already hardened and grazed her teeth behind Victoria’s ear. Even though she was standing behind her, her hands knew exactly what to do. They kneaded, twisted and teased Victoria breasts as her mouth left indentation after indentation on her skin.  
“Get on the bed,” Kate said and Victoria obeyed, turning around and settling herself on her elbows on the bed. Kate got on top of her and placed a knee in between her legs, forcing them open. It was a trick most women enjoyed, but seeing Victoria’s entire body roll in pleasure, begging for more relief, made Kate’s clit pulsate. She bent down for their lips to intertwine once again as her hands kept exploring Victoria’s body, avoiding the place she wanted to touch the most. She caressed her soft skin and admired all of the features that made the blonde underneath her so utterly powerful and feminine. In no rush at all, though she could feel Victoria aching for it, she let the back of her hand run over Victoria’s pubic bone. Light like a feather. Then she stuck her tongue out and let it run, just as light, from Victoria’s tummy, between her breasts, up to her collarbones. She could feel Victoria putting her hands in her hair. She smiled as she started sucking on the skin covering the bone, determined to leave marks till the next day. She could feel Victoria’s chest moving up and down in deep breaths, trying to keep herself together, to wait, not to take control of a situation that she was so obviously set up for. Kate’s light touch on her underwear and her mouth on her collarbone made her feel like she was laying on golden sheets. But she wanted more. She had been waiting all evening and she did not like how slow they were going and how on the edge Kate kept her. Her hands in the brunettes hair had made the decision before her mind had, by lifting Kate’s head up to her mouth. For the first time this evening Kate let out a gasp. Being so obviously taken by surprise.   
“I want you so bad please,” Victoria said into Kate’s mouth. She replied by firmly grabbing Victoria’s cunt and pressing upwards. Victoria’s head flew back and her body arched. She had been longing for this for so long. She could feel Kate’s thumb running over the hem of her underwear.  
“Take these off for me,” she said and snapped them back. Victoria nodded, her eyes filled with anticipation as she slowly slid her panties down.  
“God your perfect,” Kate said, moving to the side so she could admire the woman next to her. Then she brought her own hand to the mouth and inserted two fingers as she let her eyes pierce Victoria’s. Her mouth fell open at the sight of her colleague sucking on her fingers. When she brought them out a string of spit dangled from them. Victoria’s mind was too busy admiring the sight that she hadn’t even made the connection where Kate’s fingers were going as they started to move; so when her wet fingers wandered between Victoria’s folds she let out a surprised moan. Kate smiled as she swirled her fingers around. Victoria was already wet. Why wouldn’t she be, Kate smiled, she had been teasing her for over an hour and a half at this point. Her middle finger slowly started to circle Victoria’s clit. The blonde had closed her eyes, pleased to finally have Kate’s hand in between her legs. She could tell Kate had done this before as her fingers moved in a familiar pattern, dipping inside of her slightly, before moving back up to her clit, going in circles and up and down, figuring out what she enjoyed most. Victoria sighed in pleasure, letting her body take control over her movements. It had been a long time since she had been able to relax this much in bed. Usually it had been quick sessions with nice men who often didn’t even bother to take all clothes off. Her pleasure had always been second priority and she would usually have to get off on her own once they’d left. It was different with Kate. She wanted to pleasure her and looked forward to returning the favor later.  
Kate inserted a finger all the way and Victoria was pulled back from her thoughts. Kate let her thumb circle Victoria’s clit and enjoyed how the blonde suddenly grasped for air. She whimpered as she could feel the warmth spreading all across her body, Kate touching all the right crevasses of it.  
“Kiss me,” Victoria begged and looked at the brunette above her whose eyes narrowed. “Please,” she added.  
“Good girl,” Kate smiled and embraced Victoria’s lips, keeping a steady rhythm down bellow.  
“Can I taste you?” Kate asked and another wave of arousal overtook Victoria’s body. It had been a long time since anyone had gone down on her and God did she want it now.  
“Oh God yes please,” she moaned. Kate got up and positioned herself below Victoria, her face close to her center. “You know...You don’t have to ask...I want this so bad and I’ll take whatever you throw at me,” she continued as she watched the brunette admiring her from below.  
“I know,” Kate smiled. “I just want you to feel safe, i don’t know if you’ve ever done this before.”  
“Well tha-“ Her answer turned into a moan as Kate bit the inside of her thigh. Kate quickly soothed the bite mark with kisses as she moved towards Victoria’s cunt. Beautifully pink and trimmed. She stuck her tongue out and laid it flat over her. Victorian gasped and Kate pressed her face closer, finally getting a taste of her salty arousal. She swirled her tongue around as she could feel the flavor becoming sweeter and sweeter. Kate took her time. Flicking over Victoria’s clit, sucking on her labia, gently grazing her teeth across it all. As if Victoria hadn’t lost control already she all of the sudden felt the need to get ahold of herself. Of anything. So she stretched her hands out and grabbed the sheets, letting every bit of pleasure linger as long as it wanted. Kate could see Victoria’s back arching and her arms outstretched and, taking the clue, she inserted a finger once again.  
“Fuck!” Victoria exclaimed from above. Kate could feel the walls tightening immediately around her finger and couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on by getting someone else off. Then she drew herself out completely and pushed her finger in again, her knuckles brushing against her own mouth. Kate started flicking her tongue over Victoria’s clit as she began trusting her finger in and out. Victoria could feel every reasonable thought disappearing from her mind, leaving an empty canvas for her pleasure to cover. Feeling Kate’s mouth on her like this is like ecstasy. And then there were kate’s eyes, so deep with passion, accompanied by Kate’s humming and soft moans into her wet folds. Victoria once again let her hands intertwine in her hair. So wonderfully dark and warm and shiny. Kate started thrust a bit harder, making sure to press against Victoria’s upper wall on the way out as she softly grazed her teeth over her clit before getting in in her mouth and sucking on it. Victoria let out a load moan and she could feel her orgasm approaching. That feeling in her stomach started spreading up towards her chest, her fingertips. She bucked her hips down before using her hands in Kate’s hair to grind herself back up against her face.  
“Oh God yes. Just like that,” Victoria moaned and Kate pulled back. “What are you doing!” Victoria continued. Kate smiled at the so obvious neediness in her voice as she stood up on all fours, still one finger inside of her, and pressed her mouth against Victoria’s. She whimpered and tried to buck her hips against Kate’s hand to stimulate her clit, but Kate held her down.  
“Not yet,” Kate whispered as she nibbled on her ear. Victoria could feel Kate’s finger moving in and out of her, keeping her close to the edge.  
“Is this how you’d want Martin to fuck you,” Kate said as she inserted a second finger into Victoria, making her gasp.  
“Holy fuck” Victoria exclaimed, making it even more obvious how much she’d been taken by surprise. “Don’t say that.”  
“You think he would good in bed, don’t you? His fine cock sliding in and out of you,” Kate whispered in her ear. She curled her fingers inside of Victoria, rubbing her upper wall. “If I told you to call him right now, would you?” Kate said just as she trusted her fingers deep into Victoria, making her back arch and eyes roll backwards. “Would you,” she repeated.  
“If you told me to. Yes,” Victoria answered. Something she herself couldn’t quite believe. In fact, this entire evening was something she couldn’t quite believe. She couldn’t believe she had allowed kate into the same car as her, nonetheless letting her tease the shit out of her in said car. She couldn’t believe she was the one who was being teased, being pushed up against walls, but God did she enjoy it. And now, she couldn’t believe she had just agreed to call Martin. To say what? That she was hornier than she’d been in years but no, no, no need to come over to her place, she’s having it taken care of. Once Victoria opened her eyes, Kate had already fetched her phone and handed it to her.  
“Call him. Call martin,” she said as let her eyes get that intense as she knew they could.  
“What do you want me to say,” Victoria said as she sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone.  
“You’ll make something up,” Kate replied, caressing the inside of Victoria’s thigh, making her shiver. Victoria unlocked her phone and went through her contacts, regretting she’d gotten ahold of Martin’s number earlier that evening. Something that Kate had obviously noticed.

“Hello Martin, it’s Victoria,” she said as he picked up. She could feel Kate’s hand wandering up and down her leg, getting closer to her center every time.  
“Hi,” he replied in a low voice. “I was wondering when you were going to call. Turns out 11.17pm is the time.”  
“Yes dear. It is.” Kate’s hand was unbearably close now, something Victoria didn’t like. So for the first time this evening, she took the initiative by grabbing Kate’s other hand and placing it on her left breast. Kate chuckled as her eyes once again searched for Victoria’s, forcing her to keep eye contact. Slowly, she started tracing her fingers over her breast, going long ways around the nipple - which had already started to harden. She bent over and started placing light kisses on her fair skin.  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left,” Martin said on the other side of the line.  
“Is that so,” Victoria seductively replied.  
“Oh God yes. You know you have one of the most amazing bodies this world has ever seen, don’t you.” The sound coming from Victoria’s phone was just loud enough for Kate to hear. She smiled at the statement, however true it might be, it sounded cheesy coming from that man.  
“Well thank you very much.” Kate took Victoria’s nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it a couple of times before giving it a soft bite. Victoria let out an audible moan and brought her other hand into Kate’s hair.  
“You okay?” Martin asked. Kate could see Victoria’s eyes searching for an answer as she bit again. This time Victoria was ready for it, but it still made her gasp.  
“Oh yes. Sorry. I just-“ Kate straddled Victoria’s left leg“-my cup of tea was a bit hotter than i expected that’s all.” Victoria’s eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and desire, her mind fighting which feeling to act upon. She could feel Kate’s damp panties against her leg, which made her own cunt pulsate.  
“Are you alone in your room Victoria?” Kate raised her eyebrows at the fact that Victoria had just admitted that she might’ve hurt herself, but Martin immediately steered the conversation back to seduction. But instead of paying any more attention to yet another stupid remark by a man, she slowly started to grind her hips against Victoria’s leg. She was already wet and this minimal amount of pressure sent shivers down her spine.  
“Yes I am,” Victoria replied as she looked up on Kate. She wanted her so bad that she’s completely forgotten to be angry. At least right now. Watching the brunette pleasure herself, just like she had pleasured herself in the car, made Victoria’s breathing shallow. She never in a million years thought she could be this turned on by someone else’s pleasure. “Please continue,” she mouthed towards Kate, who immediately returned to caressing, sucking, biting, pulling, her breasts as her hips settled in a steady pace over her leg. She treated them with such care, nothing like any man had ever done. They’re always so rough. Never letting anything build up to something greater. So violent. Albeit, Kate had been violent too. But violent in the way that victoria could tell her intentions. She could tell Kate knew what she was doing. That she was doing it with the intent to pleasure her. Lost in pleasure and the sight of Kate, Victoria almost forgot she had Martin on the line. Having Kate humming below her, focusing on her pleasure, was such a sight that she didn’t want to bother with anything else.  
“I could come to your room,” Martin suddenly said. “I can tell you want just what I want. That’s why you called, isn’t it?” Kate looked up at Victoria and smiled, patiently waiting for her to answer.  
“And what is it you want?” Victoria replied in a low voice. Kate chuckled. She had underestimated Victoria’s ability to toy with men, something that she had anticipated, but not to this extent.  
“I want to fuck you so hard that you think you’re in space.” Kate’s chuckle turned into a slight giggle. Men are so pathetic, she thought. “I get hard just thinking about it. About you.”  
“Oh do you now...Well I’m afraid you’re gonna have to do something about that yourself, I’m busy tonight,” Victoria replied. Still keeping one hand on one of victoria’s breasts, flickering, playing, teasing; Kate started trailing her mouth lower again. She got off Victoria’s leg and moved down to the floor. As she sat down on her knees she pushed Victoria’s chest back, and Victoria, taking the hint - laid down.  
“What?! Oh Victoria please. Just please stay on the line a little bit longer.” Victoria could hear him unbuckling his pants, something she usually would make a snark comment at, but Kate had just lifted both her legs up and placed them on her shoulders, before she started placing kisses around her center. Victoria’s entire body was filled with need and want and desire and this made that feeling in her stomach even more intense than it had been before.  
“Stay with him. Seduce him,” Kate whispered just before she let her flat tongue slowly run between Victoria’s folds. That sweet taste filled her mouth once again and her own arousal was about to get beyond her control. She wanted to touch herself, she wanted victoria to touch her. But she wasn’t going to put herself first tonight. Not with this lady. Letting go of her dominance now would mean she would lose it for the rest of the night, something she had no plans of doing.  
“Well how hard are you,” Victoria managed to say just before Kate flickered her tongue over her clit, making her entire body shiver.  
“I’m so fucking hard for you darling.”  
“I want you to start stroking your cock. slowly. Whilst you tell me exactly what you want to do me.” Kate could hear Martin sigh and wondered how long she could bare having him on the phone. She could hear him starting to describe everything he would do to Victoria and whilst she enjoyed what it did to Victoria and to watch her try to suppress every urge that came to her mind, hearing him and knowing what he was doing put her off. To abandon that train of thought she focused on Victoria again and put her tongue inside of her. Victoria bucked her hips up.  
“Fu-“ she exhaled. Kate pulled back.  
“I want you to hang up on him,” Kate whispered. “But first I want you to tell him how bad you want to cum”.  
“I can’t do that,” Victoria snapped back and Kate thrusted her face forward, sending a wave of pleasure all throughout her body. Kate inserted a finger as she looked up.  
“Tell him. How badly. You want. To orgasm.” She started thrusting the finger in a steady rhythm and she pressed down her thumb on victoria’s clit.  
“...and then i would fuck you from behind so i could see that gorgeous arse of yours,” Martin continued on the other side of the line, completely in his own world.  
“I need to cum so bad,” Victoria whispered into the phone as she searched for Kate’s permission to hang up. She gave her a slight nod and Victoria turned off her phone just before Martin was about to say something.  
“Good girl,” Kate said as she inserted a second finger. At this point she had figured out exactly what Victoria enjoyed and what made her body ache for more. “Now how bad do you want it.”  
“Please. I need to cum. Please please please.” Hearing the neediness in Victoria’s voice made her own cunt pulsate. Having this kind of control over this kind of woman turned Kate on so much. She thrusted her fingers in and out at a steady pace as she lowered her face. She started sucking Victoria’s clit and flicking it inside her mouth- everything falling into a stable rhythm. Victoria put both her hands in Kate’s dark hair and started bucking her hips, even more intensely than before. One part of Kate wanted to keep her down to make it last longer, but another part didn’t so that she could be pleasured herself. She went with the latter. She could hear Victoria’s breathing become heavier, breaths that soon turned into low moans.  
“God just like that,” she exhaled. Victoria could feel an orgasm building up for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. Her entire body started tensing up and her back arched. Kate could feel her walls tensing and releasing around her fingers, as Victoria rode out every wave of pleasure that overtook her body.  
“Fuck,” she moaned as she climaxed. Kate kept up the steady pace and forced Victoria’s legs to stay apart until Victoria’s hands in her hair loosened. Kate let her tongue swirl around one last time, collecting all the juices that’d been flowing before she stood up. She positioned herself over Victoria on the bed and she bent over to kiss her. Kate’s tongue quickly asserting dominance over Victoria’s.  
“Suck,” Kate said as she brought the two fingers that had been inside Victoria to her mouth. Feeling Victoria’s tongue playfully swirl around her fingers caused more pleasure than Kate would care to admit.  
“Holy fuck that was good,” Victoria said once Kate removed her fingers.  
“I’m glad,” Kate smiled, but then Victoria remembered the phone call.  
“Oh you cruel cruel thing. Don’t you dare say that.” Kate got off Victoria and rolled over to the center of the bed.  
“This cruel...cruel thing...wants you to take her. And she wants you to make her cum.” She let her own hand run between her legs, bucking her hips up. Watching Victoria sitting naked next to her, oozing sex and pleasure, was a vision kate enjoyed more than she could imagine. But there was something in Victoria’s eyes. A flicker of doubt.  
“It’s um...it’s been a very long time since i last was with a woman,” she said as she leaned over towards kate.  
“Don’t worry. It’ll come naturally, and if it doesn’t, i’ll show you. Sex with men, women, anyone - is pretty much the same when you get to the center of it.” Victoria stopped over her and leaned down. Kate could feel the weight of her breasts against her own and sighed.  
“Well then you better brace yourself,” she said kissed her. Victoria could taste herself on Kate’s mouth and rolled her body against hers, surprised by how much it turned her on even though she’d just orgasmed. She brought her arms to Kate’s shoulders and pressed them down as she placed her knee between Kate’s legs, just as Kate had done earlier. Kate hummed into Victoria’s mouth as she started grinding her center against the knee.  
“Good,” she whispered, trying to conceal the want in her voice. “Now get my underwear off.” Kate lifted herself up to rest on her elbows as Victoria’s hands traveled around her back, unhooking the bra clasps, before removing it completely. She stopped and admired Kate’s breasts: smaller and perkier than her own. She cupped them both in her hands as she leaned forward again. Her mouth started trailing down Kate’s neck as her thumbs softly stroked her nipples. She grabbed one of them between her thumb and finger and twisted it slightly, making Kate press her head hard onto the bed. Victoria breathed into Kate’s skin, using her mouth to leave marks down her chest as her fingers focused on her nipples. Kate felt the pleasure run through her body like a wildfire on a hot summers day. She pressed her center against Victoria’s leg again and started grinding her hips up and down. She wanted to place her own hand down there but reconsidered as Victoria’s eager mouth swirled around on her chest, keen to explore the brunette’s body. Letting her mouth graze over the curves of the woman below her, Victoria slowly started moving her hand south. She let it run over Kate’s underwear before swiftly turning it around to immediately cup it. She could feel the warm and wet arousal on her fingers as Kate swore under her breath, caught up in the sensation of finally being touched. the sound of it went straight to Victoria’s core. Determined to hear it again she tilted her head upwards and took Kate’s nipple in her mouth before giving it a soft bite. The brunette exhaled above her. She pressed her palm down on Kate’s center even harder as she watched her starting to grind herself against it. Suddenly she felt Kate’s hand under her chin, pulling her up to let their lips meet. Victoria could feel the woman underneath her cupping her face in both her hands, keeping it in place. As they pulled away for air, Kate couldn’t bare to wait any longer. She put her thumbs inside of her underwear and pulled them down. Victoria’s eyes widened as the brunette lifted her legs, inviting Victoria to pull them all the way off.  
“Oh my God,” Victoria said under her breath. Kate laughed.  
“I know right,” she replied as she grabbed Victoria’s wrist, firmly positioning her hand between her legs. Victoria gasped. She could feel Kate’s warm, wet folds against her fingers as she carefully started moving her fingers around. Kate could see the doubt in her eyes.  
“You know what you like?-” Victoria nodded. “-do that.” Victoria could feel her heart beating in her chest. She spread the wetness around before starting to circle Kate’s clit with two of her fingers. The brunette immediately responded by humming approvingly. The sound of it sent pulsations all over Victoria’s body. With more confidence she put a bit more pressure on Kate’s clit and, occasionally, moved her hand down to dip her fingers inside. As it all started to fall into a rhythm Victoria could hear Kate’s breathing becoming louder and heavier. She stared at the woman beneath her, trying to take all of her in at the same time. Her brown hair spread over the pillow, her eyes closed in pleasure, her chest heaving up and down. Victoria leaned over and firmly pressed her mouth over hers. A moan escaped from Kate’s lips as she met the kiss.  
“You look so fucking sexy,” Victoria whispered into Kate’s mouth. It was something Kate had heard a million times before but this time it settled in her stomach, intensifying the burn that was already there. Their lips met again. Small bites and soothing kisses made Kate’s hips slowly start to roll. She moved one of her hands to Victoria’s breasts that were resting on her chest. Kate took one of the nipples between her fingers and squeezed.  
“Fuck!” Victoria jolted up. She met Kate’s gaze as her hand moved over to her other breast. Kate smiled, her eyes as intense as ever.  
“I want you to settle yourself on my leg and then get the vibrator and put it in between yours,” Kate said and Victoria could feel her walls tensing up around nothing. “And then I want you to finger me. Even if you feel like it’s all too much. Like you might cum. You’re not allowed to stop.” Victoria whimpered at the assertive tone in her voice, surprised at how much she enjoyed being told what to do. She removed her hand from between Kate’s legs and got up. She reached her arm out to grab the vibrator Kate had thrown on the bed earlier that evening. Victoria lifted her leg up and moved it over Kate’s, sitting down with her center pressed against her thigh. Once again she leaned over, desperate to feel Kate’s lips against hers. She wanted all of her at the same time. Kate could feel Victoria’s tongue swirling around her mouth as she put one hand on her cheek. Victoria turned the vibrator on on the lowest setting, not knowing how much she would be able to handle, and inserted in between her cunt and Kate’s leg. She could feel how wet she was even though she’d already had an orgasm that night. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had more than one during the same session. Kate felt Victoria’s warm arousal against her leg. The blonde woman, cheeks flushed, was lost in her own world as she positioned the vibrator where she wanted it to be. As Kate felt the soft vibrations on her own skin she chuckled into Victoria’s mouth.  
“You think you’re gonna get away with that huh?” Victoria pulled away and looked at her. Kate lifted her hand to the vibrator and increased the speed. Victoria moaned as she trusted her hips forward.  
“Oh God!” She leaned her head backwards. Her entire body was overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. When she opened her eyes she instantly remembered what Kate had asked her to do. Suppressing the warmth and need that was slowly overtaking her entire body, she sucked on her own finger, covering it in spit, before slowly inserting it into Kate. Kate inhaled as she watched the blonde above her. This scene had played out in her mind multiple times, but watching it happen above her sent shivers all over her. Victoria started thrusting her finger in and out of Kate as she slowly started to move her hips back and forth. Feeling Kate’s gaze on her skin made her more aroused that she ever could imagine.  
“Good girl,” Kate said and Victoria let out a moan. “Now add a second finger.” Victoria obeyed and slid a second finger into Kate, feeling her wetness and warmth. Kate arched her back into the feeling as Victoria moved her other hand up to Kate’s breasts. Caressing them, teasing them, twisting and pinching. As she watched Victoria on top of her leg, her body aching closer and closer to the edge, Kate moved her own hand to her clit. Victoria gasped as she watched the brunette start to pleasure herself, circling her clit, occasionally bumping into victoria’s hand.  
“Holy shit,” she said under her breath, trying to keep her focus. Victoria closed her eyes, desperately trying to ignore her own throbbing cunt, as she let her fingers move in and out of Kate.  
“No, look at me,” Kate whispered. She wanted to see the look in Victoria’s eyes, the need and the pleasure. Victoria let her gaze move to Kate’s eyes. Once again she was taken aback by the intensity in her eyes. Like a tornado, pulling her in, closer and closer. Nothing Victoria could do would be anywhere near to saving her from getting caught up. Giving in, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Kate’s. Their eyes were still locked and Victoria could feel her entire body falling into the woman underneath her. Giving in to the power and the current. Desperate to not drown, yet, Victoria took a deep breath and swallowed Kate’s mouth whole. Letting the tide wash over her body, feeling herself climbing closer and closer to that wave of pleasure she once again was desperate for. Her fingers were still moving in and out of Kate, at a new angle that let the brunette grind herself against them. Watching, feeling, Victoria like this made Kate feel drunk. Knowing how desired she was intoxicating. She moved her other hand to Victoria’s neck and kept it there as her hips started to roll more deliberately. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, desperate to shatter underneath the woman she’d been thinking about since they met.  
“Get yourself off,” Kate exhaled as she increased the intensity on the vibrator, making Victoria’s entire body tense up. She didn’t know if she would be able to do both things at the same time. She had been so focused on pleasuring Kate, but the demand from Kate’s lips reminded her of her own body. She felt the vibrations pulsating by her clit as she started to grind herself on Kate’s leg and the vibrator itself. She looked at the brunette below her - back arched, nipples perched in the air and her own hand in between her legs. Victoria could feel herself quickly building up to an orgasm, that feeling she’d felt earlier settled in her stomach, just as strong as before. But she knew she had to wait for Kate so she slowed down and tried to get her focus back. She could feel Kate’s walls tensing up around her fingers and knew she wasn’t far away either. So she thrusted her fingers deep inside her and curled them upwards, just as Kate had done to her earlier. A moan escaped from Kate’s lips as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She could feel Victoria staying inside of her, massaging her upper wall. Her own hand, still on her clit, soon fell into a rhythm with the other woman’s hand.  
“Oh God just like that,” she begged. Victoria started rubbing her clit against the vibrator again, quickly getting back to the edge. Kate was completely lost in pleasure by now. Random words and moans escaped from her mouth as her hips began bucking upwards. Suddenly Victoria bent over and took one of Kate’s nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it before she bit it. That was all it took to push Kate over the edge.  
“Fuck Victoria I’m gonna cum,” she moaned as she arched her back. Victoria could feel her own orgasm was just seconds away, but she knew that if she came now she would ruin Kate’s. So she suppressed it as she watched the brunette fling her hips up and down like crazy, her mouth wide open and head thrown back.  
“Holy fuck!” Kate exclaimed grasping at the sheets with her hand. Victoria had never seen anything sexier in her entire life. As kate exhaled and withdrew her fingers from her sensitive clit, Victoria couldn’t keep her climax at bay anymore. Her fingers still inside of kate, though barely moving, she threw her head back as she thrusted herself on Kate’s leg. A loud whiny noise escaped from her throat as she felt her second orgasm of the night washing over her. Every single muscle in her body tensed up and she felt like she could feel everything in the universe at once. Once she started coming down from the high Kate removed the vibrator but Victoria rode out every last wave of pleasure by grinding her clit against Kate’s leg. When it was over her entire body collapsed and she fell down next to Kate, her leg still between Victoria’s.  
“Satisfied?” Kate smiled as she looked at the sated blonde next to her. Victoria could only bring herself to nod as an answer, her eyes closed. Kate brought her hand to rest it on top of Victoria’s back, slowly caressing it up and down. Victoria’s eyes suddenly sprung open.  
“Was it good for you?” she asked submissively.  
“Yes it was,” Kate hummed as she leaned over to place a soft kiss on Victoria’s lips. “Now get off I want to see what’s in that mini fridge,” she said and playfully slapped Victoria’s ass making her gasp once again. Victoria rolled over to the side, leaving a dried stain of arousal on Kate’s leg. Kate got off the bed and strolled over to the mini fridge. She bent over, knowing fully well that she was exposing her glistening cunt to the blonde on the bed, and opened it.  
“Champagne?” she said as she turned around with a bottle in her hand.  
“Yes please,” Victoria giggled. Kate jumped a little when the bottle popped which made Victoria laugh. She poured the sparkly drink into two glasses, before starting to approach Victoria. She handed her one of the glasses.  
“Are you sure it was good for you?” Victoria said as she raised the glass to her lips.  
”Are you kidding me?! It was amazing. I get enough pleasure from watching you anyway, and everything beyond that is a bonus.” Kate sat down next to Victoria.  
“But I only made you cum once...I can go again if you want,” Victoria said, her voice suddenly filled with eagerness.  
“Darling it’s not a competition,” Kate assured and leaned back. “And if it was I would be winning anyway so don’t worry about that.” Victoria narrowed her eyes, her competitive side waking up. “However I do look forward to how you’re gonna talk to Martin tomorrow.” Kate laughed.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God. Fuck. And Fuck you,” Victoria said. Suddenly remembering what Kate had forced her to do. She put her glass down on the bedside table and started looking around for her phone. When she found it she frenetically turned it on, only to be greeted with four missed calls from Martin and a text, saying “The connection must’ve broken down! Our call just ended and I can’t seem to get ahold of you. I heard those last words tho :) Looking forward to tomorrow!”  
“I’d better go down to him,” Victoria said. she got off the bed and started putting her bra on.  
“Oh don’t you dare,” Kate said and pulled her back onto the bed. Victoria gasped as the brunette, once again, got on top of her and pressed her lips against hers. She could taste the alcohol on her lips. Like gold it all rushed to her head. She could feel Kate’s hands unclasping her bra once again. Relentlessly, she got out of it.  
“Good girl.” Kate sat up and reached for her glass. She downed the rest of the champagne in one big gulp as she looked down on Victoria again. “Text him back and tell him he miss-heard you. We’re not done playing with him yet.”


	2. fireball whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reality has caught up with kate and victoria as they both cope with what happened between them in different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch :( this Hurt to write

Victoria felt Kate’s words pierce her like a bullet, leaving a wound of emptiness, blood pouring out, her entire body wanting to bend into the pain. But she kept still with her eyes locked on Kate who sat on her apartment floor.  
“How was it?” Victoria smiled, wanting to shatter everything around her as she felt the walls caving in.  
“Ugh you know...I wasn’t bad it was completely fine..I’ve had better, I’ve had worse,” Kate replied and lifted the wine glass to her lips. She opened them slightly as she felt the red liquid swell in her mouth. Victoria had brought the bottle over as a polite gesture when Kate had invited her to the discuss the series of Only Connect they’d just finished, something she’d done for the past two years she’d been on the show. But after what had happened between them, Victoria couldn’t help herself from hoping for more. She wanted more. She wanted to feel herself in Kate’s arms again, lost in her eyes, feeling her touch. As they both started sipping on their third glass of wine, Victoria could feel that tingling feeling all over her body. Kate had settled herself on the floor and all that Victoria could think about was positioning herself on top of Kate and pressing her mouth against hers. But now all those thoughts were long gone. As if she was talking about the weather, Kate had mentioned a woman she’d brought home from the bar last night. Suddenly the entire apartment changed in front of Victoria’s eyes. The secure, familiar, warmth she’d stepped into all of the sudden felt like a stranger. She couldn’t turn her eyes anywhere without imagining Kate with another woman on the piece of furniture they landed on. Victoria had never been the first to fall in love. She was always distant, always away: playing cards, writing something, filming something. At a past time in her life she would joke that she was the perfect person to fall in love with. She wouldn’t cause any trouble and after a while she would take steps backwards and the person would be completely free again. But then came the night when she watched Kate in the cab, occasional flashes of light covering her face as her hand moved up and down Victoria’s leg. Victoria had never looked at anyone like that and felt Kate’s very existence covering every tiny little crevice of her like water. She was perfect. Of course she was. Cool and leaned back but still managed to be the center of the entire universe. And when she looked at you, she made you feel like you were the only one in it. Like there wasn’t a single other human being, anywhere. Only her, and only you. So all of the sudden Victoria was the one being thrown head first over the cliff.  
“You okay?” Kate asked from the floor. As desperately as Victoria tried to hide it, her entire being ached to be with Kate.  
“Yes...I’m just a bit tired that’s all,” Victoria said as she stood up. “I better get going, I need to be up early tomorrow anyway.” She started to make her way towards the exit as she heard Kate standing up behind her to follow her. As she turned around with her coat in one hand, she met the brunette’s eyes. Victoria felt every emotion possible to mankind stronger than ever, and it all built up in a lump in her throat. It couldn’t be. Of course it couldn’t. This is what Kate did, she knew that. Kate didn’t do relationships. Sex was only a source of pleasure for her, nothing more. But looking into her eyes like this, Victoria could almost. Almost. Feel like there was something more. But there wasn’t. Of course there wasn’t. It was Kate. This was the way she was. Pulling you in, more addictive than any drug.  
“Well good night then-“ Kate leaned in for a hug -“I’ll see you...Tuesday? Wednesday?”. Victoria opened her arms and embraced the woman her mind had made synonymous with the world, trying to do it as carelessly as possible. She felt her warm body against hers and wanted to stay there forever, but she pulled away.  
“Wednesday,” Victoria said as she turned around to open the door. She stepped out into the little platform between the stairs and raised her hand.  
“Goodbye!”. She started walking down the stairs, desperate to get away as soon as possible. To get over the event horizon, not to dissolve in a black hole.  
“Goodnight,” Kate replied and closed the door. She leaned her forhead against it and exhaled. However amazing Victoria might be at hiding emotions, Kate could tell she’d gotten hurt when she mentioned her one night stand. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little seed of guilt was planted. She wanted to go after Victoria, to explain herself. But she couldn’t. It would only make it worse. She couldn’t tell her that the only reason she’d been with another woman was to get Victoria out of her mind, if only for half an hour. Kate hadn’t been able to stop thinking about their night together - how Victoria’s body fit so perfectly next to hers. The very thing she’d always been afraid of was getting closer and closer every time an image of Victoria flashed through her mind. She knew this would happen. It was the very reason as to why she hadn’t acted on her desires for Victoria earlier. This. The connection between them. The longing for intimacy. That somehow, they both wanted to come back for more. It scared the life out of Kate. She backed away from the door as she heard the sound of Victoria’s echoing footsteps down the stairs disappear. She wanted to tear the paintings down from the walls, shatter the wine glasses they’d been drinking out of, delete every conversation they’d ever had from her mind. How could she have been this stupid? How could she have let herself to do this? Relationships had never worked for her, ever. It wasn’t going to be any different this time, however much she wanted it to, to believe it could, because it was her, victoria- it was going to play out like it always had. She was going to get bored. She was going to spend nights staring up at the ceiling, counting all of the reasons why she shouldn’t leave. Reasons that would become fewer and fewer every night until she just laid there, feeling the calm breath of the woman beside her, as every muscle in her own body was activated for flight. Kate hated that feeling. And then she would find a moment when she would break up and walk away completely fine. Never grieving anything she’d lost because she didn’t want to miss any of it. So she just locked it all away in a box in her mind she’d never open again. When she, after her last break up five years ago, felt the box being packed up to the brim; she simply decided not to engage in any sort of long term relationships again. So instead, she started having short sexual encounters and one nights stands. She got what she wanted, pleasure, without any of the guilt of being stuck with someone who wanted a future with her. It had worked out fine. In fact, close to perfect. Well until victoria. Of course she had to cave in. And of course it had to be because of her. Her. And because of her, she wouldn’t be able to get away. There was no way. Kate sat down on her couch, looking out of the window. She wouldn’t be enough for Victoria. Her hands were tied, helpless, she could feel the weight of her body increasing by every second that passed.

Victoria pulled her coat tighter around her body as she could feel the rain on her face, cooling the flushes of anger and emptiness that covered her every minute or so. She walked through the london streets. Just walked. She didn’t know where she was going, only to keep going. Her legs carrying a body and a mind that was too torn apart to have any sort of physical presence. Wednesday. How was she going to see Kate on Wednesday? Meet her in the corridor, in her dressing room, in the studio. How? To see the brunette would only remind her of a life that wasn’t meant to be. This whole situation wasn’t meant to be. She had jumped in head first, knowing all the risks and the consequences and the conditions, and still she’d gotten hurt. With no one to catch her on the bottom of the cliff. No arms stretched out wide to embrace her for more warmth. Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned right, making her way to the main road. She knew where she was going now. Her body probably always knew, but now her mind had caught up. Her mind that still wanted to linger inside of Kate’s apartment. Wanting to go back. She wanted Kate to relearn her name. For it all to start again. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe then she would’ve thought about it before getting into the car. But she didn’t. Because that woman. That God damn woman had haunted her dreams since the day they met. They had always enjoyed each other’s company, always been on the same level. Discussing everything between heaven and earth between shows and during lunch. Both of them adapting small little mannerisms from each other. As she walked down the street all Victoria wanted to do was to reach out. To grab what was in front her, to grab air. Because even air would be something. Something to hold. Something that, even though it would change and move, would still be all around her. Be there to embrace her and comfort her. As much as she wanted to put the blame on Kate, she couldn’t. It was all on her. She was the one who’d jumped into conclusions. She was the one who’d tore a wound in her own heart and she was the one who’d poured salt in it. And now she was desperately trying to manage the pain, like she’d always managed her pain.

The atmosphere in The Vic felt as familiar and warm as ever. This card room was her second home and there were times in her life when she’d spent weeks on end inside of it, without anyone questioning it; at least no one on the inside. They didn’t care. To them she was just another person to win money of off. She looked around as she saw some familiar faces and pressed a smile on her lips when she met their eyes.  
“Good evening my lady!” A man in a tweet flat cap and a broad cockney accent said as he approached her.  
“Good evening John.” Victoria smiled as she took off her coat. “Slow night?”  
John shook his head. “No not really. The others are upstairs, I just went down here to look for Tom. He lost £1500 a couple of hands ago, Micheal was happy, but Tom was enraged and ran downstairs. Kept going on about how he always has such bad luck on Saturdays. Thought I’d see if I could find him before they raise the blinds.” Victoria laughed.  
“Well that does sound like Tom.” She could slowly feel the anxiety and the endless thought spirals about Kate fading away as her mind more and more changed into poker gear. It was the one place where she could pause her life and think about nothing else than cards. Calculating, hearing the chips rattling, all the triumphs and defeats that came with it.  
“Well are you joining in or are you just gonna stand there like a tramp in the lobby?” John said and looked around the room one more time. When he couldn’t find Michael he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Victoria. After over two decades of playing poker, she was more than used to this kind of banter and the way these kind of men spoke. She’d always come up with some witty reply to comments like that but tonight she just couldn’t. All she wanted to do was to sit down and play. Not to talk and socialize. It was just going to be her and the cards tonight.  
“Oh yes God yes. Let me just get something to drink and some chips,” Victoria said as she gathered herself and strutted over to the counter. John looked at her with a wrinkle on his forehead. He’d known her for well over five years and could tell something was up. It wasn’t just that she hadn’t said anything about what had come out of his mouth, even though he himself knew it was well over the line when it came to Victoria. No, it was something about the way her eyes moved and how her shoulders were slightly more tense than usual. He’d never doubted her poker abilities, but as she started walking back towards him, a glass of red in one hand, chips in the other; he found himself hoping she didn’t make any stupid moves during the evening.

“Vicky!” Two men exclaimed in unison as she approached the table.  
“I thought you weren’t coming in tonight?” One of them continued.  
“Yeah well plans change don’t they Simon,” Victoria snapped back. All she wanted to do was start playing, she couldn’t be bothered with any chit chat. Victoria looked around table and smiled when she met Isabelle’s eyes. She was the only other woman at the table and her and Victoria had spent hours in the bathroom at The Vic together. Since they were basically the only two women at the card room, the ladies’ bathroom was usually empty and made for a perfect place for conversation when they wanted to get away from men. Isabelle was wearing her long hair in a messy braid, with pieces of it falling out and framing her face. Outside of poker she was open, lighthearted and goofy. But at the table she changed. She was fierce and barely spoke. A strategy that had seemed to be paying off tonight as Victoria let her eyes run over the stacks of chips in front of the players. Isabelle’s was definitely one of the biggest. Victoria sat down on the other end of the table, between Simon and John, and started stacking her chips up in front of her. Frenetically fiddling and sorting them, waiting for cards to be dealt. She put her hand on the table and lifted it slightly for the cards to slide under. 4 9 off suit. However much she wanted to play, this wasn’t a hand. And she knew better than to throw herself in the game too early. She passed the hand and leaned her head against her fingers, elbow at the end of the table, as she could feel every thought outside the room disappearing from her mind.

“Are you okay?” Victoria heard Isabelle’s voice from behind her and turned around. She’s gone outside with John for a cigarette, who’d all of the sudden felt the urge to get his hands on some stronger liquor as the night progressed, leaving her outside The Vic on her own. However much she liked to go on about how she’d quit smoking years ago, on nights like this she just couldn’t say no.  
“Are you saying I play badly?” Victoria replied with a smirk as she watched Isabelle under the streetlight.  
“No no, not at all-“ she laughed -“you look a bit tense that’s all.” Victoria desperately searched for an excuse, an explanation, something, as she reached forward the cigarette package.  
“Cigarette?” She asked and Isabelle took one and put it in her mouth. Victoria brought her lighter towards it as she covered it from the wind with the other. Their eyes remained locked as she flame flickered between them, illuminating both their faces. Suddenly Victoria could feel herself looking at Isabelle in a completely different way. Just as she’d looked at the woman in the supermarket a completely different way after her night with Kate. It was like she could see the brunette in every face she met. Like she was haunting her and reminding her of what could never be. All of the sudden she found herself looking at women as if though they were Kate. As if they could replace her. Isabelle had dark makeup around her eyes, making them even more intense than they already were. Victoria could feel her body leaning in. So that she, just for a moment, could be caught in the current of someone’s eyes again. Isabelle took a deep breath and let the cigarette fill her lungs before she slowly exhaled the smoke onto victoria’s face. The blonde laughed as she caught up to reality.  
“Stop that.” Victoria said as she waved her arm in front of her face, clearing the smoke, before she put her own cigarette in her mouth.  
“Are you sure you’re okay though?” I said and leaned against the building. Victoria could feel a million thoughts racing through her head all at once. She desperately wanted to tell someone about what was going on, to reach out, to get help. She’s done it before when it came to other relationships. To men. But it was different with Kate. She didn’t want to believe it was, that it was just the same shit all over again, and that she should be able to dismiss the thought of that body just like she’d dismissed thoughts of other bodies. But is was different. And she couldn’t stop the thoughts of her, _her_.  
“Yes i’m fine,” Victoria said and looked up into the sky. she couldn’t believe the feeling of a lump building up in her throat. Her eyes searched for stars. Stars in the middle of London. Just like her heart searched for comfort in a woman on the run.  
“Yeah?” Isabelle said and tilted her head. Victoria looked back down as she threw her cigarette on the ground, putting it out with her foot.  
“Yeah.” Isabelle took one last breath of her cigarette before she put out hers as well. She opened her arms and searched for Victoria’s eyes. She could tell this wasn’t a good time to push her on whatever was going on and could only offer the next best thing. Victoria looked into her eyes as she stepped closer to Isabelle, inviting the younger woman wrap her arms around her. Victoria leaned her head against her shoulder as she determinedly swallowed the stubborn lump in her throat.  
“Ladies!!!!” They both heard someone shouting from across the street and pulled away to see John waving at them. He looked around before he carelessly started walking across the street. He was carrying a plastic bag in one of his hands and had the other one in the pocket of his jacket.  
“Fireball?” He asked as he got closer. Isabelle laughed as she pulled her coat tighter around her body.  
“Sure,” she answered and he reached his hand into his bag, bringing out a bottle of that deep orange liquid. It had already been opened and Victoria chuckled at the thought of John opening it directly outside of the store. God that man really didn’t care.  
“Cheers then,” Isabelle giggled as she brought the bottle to her lips and tilted her head backwards to let the liquid make its way into her mouth. She brought it down with a look of disgust on her face and motioned the bottle towards Victoria.  
“Why the hell not,” she said as she took the bottle from Isabelle. Mimicking what she’d done, Victoria brought the bottle to her mouth and titled her head backwards. She felt the warm liquid burn in her throat as she swallowed it. Warmth that she soon could feel buzzing through the rest of her body.  
“You girls ready for another game?” John asked as she handed the bottle back to him.  
“Oh God yes,” Victoria assured.

“Are you sure about this?” Isabelle asked as Victoria grabbed the hem of her coat, pulling it over her shoulders and dropping it on the floor.  
“Don’t ask me that,” Victoria said and pressed her lips against Isabelle’s again as she removed her own coat. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her as she stared moving towards the bed. Victoria placed kisses along Isabelle’s jaw before letting her teeth graze against her pulse point. She’s done many stupid things in her life and bringing Isabelle back to her apartment after another couple of games and amounts of alcohol being devoured wasn’t even close to being the worst. Victoria felt the young woman’s hands on her body and sighed into her skin. Isabelle reached her hand around Victoria’s back and pulled the zipper down on her dress before removing it from her body completely. Victoria could feel her hands traveling back down and tugging slightly at the hem of her panties. Victoria’s mouth travelled back to her lips and hummed into her mouth in approval. Isabelle disappeared from her lips as she removed Victoria’s panties and in one swift motion her bra was thrown on the floor as well. And in that short moment in time. That moment of emptiness, Kate flashed through her mind. Victoria imagined it was her hands that were traveling over her body and shivered at the thought. As Isabelle’s lips once again met hers she tried to force Kate out of her mind, but she couldn’t. The brunette was stuck behind her eyelids, dancing in red lights with messy hair and those eyes. Those fucking eyes.  
“Take your clothes off,” Victoria said under her breath, desperate to hurry this up. Isabelle took a step backwards, towards the bed, and pulled her shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra. A bold move for a night in a company like the one they’d spent theirs in. She bent over and unbuttoned her pants before pulling them down and stepping out of them. Not baring to wait any longer, Victoria took a step closer and pushed Isabelle down on the bed. She responded by crawling backwards and positioning herself on her elbows, as victoria got on the bed on all fours and started to move towards her. She started placing kisses on Isabelle’s stomach and let her mouth travel up to her breasts. Victoria grazed her teeth over them before flicking her tongue over her left nipple. Isabelle sighed as her hands started caressing Victoria’s back, wanting to feel as much of the woman on top of her at the same time. She closed her eyes as she felt isabelle’s, _Kate’s_ , confident hands rubbing her back, leaving marks with her nails on her skin. Victoria took Isabelle’s lips in her mouth again as her hands kept pleasuring her nipples.  
“Touch me,” she whispered into her mouth as she carefully bit Isabelle’s lip. The woman underneath her swallowed and took a deep breath. Victoria crawled closer to her and, still on all fours with her mouth close to Isabelle’s, spread her legs. Isabelle brought her hand up to Victoria’s face and stroked her bottom lip with her thumb before letting her index- and middle finger rest on it. Victoria opened her mouth slightly, inviting her fingers in and started sucking on them. Just like she’d sucked on Kate’s. All she could think about was Kate. Isabelle pulled her fingers out of her mouth and quickly replaced them with her lips. Passionately kissing the blonde above her. She’s never really had any serious interest in pursuing Victoria in this way, but just like every other person around the poker table she’d fantasized about it. They all had. But all of them knew to stay away, to keep on their toes and to wait for Victoria to make the first move. When Victoria, after kissing her in a bathroom stall earlier that evening, invited her back to her apartment she couldn’t say no. So she let her wet fingers swiftly travel between them before running them through Victoria’s, already wet, center. Victoria hummed as she frantically played with Isabelle’s lips between her own and her teeth. She felt Isabelle’s fingers, _Kate’s_ fingers, Start to circle her clit and the warmth it created quickly started to spread over the rest of her body. She wanted to run her hands through the brunette’s hair, let her do whatever she wanted with her body, let her rule her body like she ruled every room she looked into. But she knew that if she opened her eyes she would only see the porcelain skin of the woman she’d ended up on top, not to her. So she didn’t. She just kept them closed, with her lips traveling along Isabelle’s jaw, _Kate’s_ jaw, as she felt the pleasure start building up. She felt the taste of adrenaline, arousal and youth as she placed a soft bite on her neck. Isabelle sighed and responded by adding pressure on Victoria’s clit, forcing a moan out of her mouth.  
“Fuck,” she exclaimed and grabbed the bed post. The slightly different position made it possible for Isabelle to dip her fingers inside of Victoria and feel her wet, warm walls around her fingers, before returning to her clit with her arousal on her fingers. Isabelle pressed her palm up against Victoria’s pubic bone and Victoria rolled her hips against it. Isabelle had done this before and had a confidence in bed, but it was a confidence that was no where near Kate’s. Or at least what Kate’s confidence and dominance did to Victoria. Victoria, when moving upwards and forwards a bit, had made her breasts hang just below Isabelle’s mouth. So she cupped one of them in her hand as she brought the nipple to her mouth. She flickered her tongue over it before devouring it and sucking on it. Victoria gasped as her hips fell into a steady rhythm. She could feel herself getting closer and closed and had given up on trying to force Kate out of her mind. She knew she was going to feel guilty about it in the morning, but right now she could do nothing else but think about the brunette as another woman touched her. She thought about Kate on her apartment, right where she’d left her. Except she hadn’t left her. She’d pushed her down on the floor before Kate had rolled them over and pressed her knee against Victoria’s cunt, forcing her to buck her hips upwards.  
“God you are a horny one aren’t you,” Kate would have said as she bit Victoria’s lips. And then she would’ve fucked her right there. On the floor. And they wouldn’t care about how uncomfortable it was because right then and there there would be only them. Everything else would be white noise. And kate would touch her so good. Tease her just enough and build her up just like she’d done before. And then she would fuck Kate. She would pleasure the brunette and force her back to arch and deep moans to escape from her throat. Kate completely lost in the pleasure Victoria would cause her on the apartment floor.  
“Fuck I’m so close,” Victoria whispered as she grasped the bed post even harder. Her hips had fallen into a steady rhythm with Isabelle’s fingers that were methodically moving up and down on her clit and dipping inside of her. Victoria’s words made Isabelle even more focused on keeping up the rhythm, even as she could feel her hand start cramping. She bit down on Victoria’s nipple before quickly soothing the angry skin with her mouth.  
Victoria could feel the orgasm washing over her as she watched Kate spread out on the floor. Her brown hair slightly messy and her skin flushed. A moan escaped from her lips and she imagined the brunette leaning over to kiss her lips, devouring the moan that escaped from her throat as she placed her hand on her cheek.  
“Good girl,” Kate whispered and Victoria’s entire body tensed up, enjoying every little bit of the orgasm. Isabelle let the blonde above her ride out every high and low her her orgasm and only removed her hand from her clit when Victoria grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. as Victoria came down from her orgasm, an orgasm that wasn’t nearly as strong as she’d experienced with Kate, she forced her eyes open. Forced herself to meet Isabelle’s eyes before she leaned down to kiss her, knowing that she’d have to return the favor.


	3. in the presence of what could’ve been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both kate and victoria try to settle in the feeling of being okay with not ending up with the other person

And then there was Wednesday. And then there was Kate. Poised and confident in the doorway. Seemingly unbothered and giggly as Victoria walked past her into the room. She darted her eyes up at her and let a faint smile land on her lips, too scared to utter a single word.  
“Martin called me,” Kate said and leaned against the wall.  
“What?” Victoria turned around, eyes opened wide.  
“Yea. Yesterday. He asked about you.” She winked. Victoria took a deep breath. She hadn’t dared to reply to his text yet, but thinking about it made her body tingle. Not because of him, but because of _her_. Maybe she should be pissed about what Kate forced her to do, but days like this she just couldn’t find one single thing to dislike about her.  
“Did he now,” she laughed instead.  
“Yes. He was having a bit of a hard time reaching you he said.” Kate lifted her eyebrow. Fully aware of why martin wanted to reach Victoria. One part of her wanted to think she was doing this just to show the blonde how unbothered she was by the situation. That this was something she frequently did. One night stands that is. But another part of her wanted to see Victoria’s reaction. See if there was something there. If she actually would reply to martin.  
“Well tough luck I’m never speaking to that man again.” Victoria narrowed her eyes, wanting to communicate to Kate that she might’ve ruined whatever was going on between her and Martin. But she was met with Kate’s intense gaze and quickly molded her face into a sarcastic grin. Both of them knowing exactly what was going on but neither of them daring to push the other person.

And then there was Friday. And then there was Kate. Her brown hair was in a loose updo, random strands of hair falling out off it, too short to stay put. Victoria’s body ached as she watched her working from the other side of the room. She felt like she was drowning. Like she couldn’t breathe. Every day was the same, and every day she was surprised that she actually made it in to their meetings. Afterwards she didn’t go home. She went to The Vic and spent the nights there before returning home by daybreak. She barely got any sleep. And when she did - there was Kate. In her dreams, constantly reminding her that she was _okay_.

And then there was i Monday. And then there was Kate. She sat in the corner of the room, her glasses resting on her head as she read through her notes. Her computer was placed next to a pile of books on a small table. Two to-go coffee cups were alarmingly close to the edge. She looked up and watched Victoria enter the room. She’d cut her hair. It fell just about three inches below her collarbones, soft curls shining in the cold light of the room. She looked amazing. It suited her. Not that she’d really done anything different with her hair since...ever, Kate smiled, but she liked it when it was this length...not covering her breasts. Kate stopped herself in the middle of her thought and shook her head slightly. She’d no business thinking about that, now not anyways. She had stuff to do. Letting Victoria into her mind was the last thing she needed. It was done, over. There wasn’t even anything there to begin with, sooner or later she would have to accept it. She looked at Victoria again. She seemed like she’d gotten over it. Didn’t she? Yes she did.  
“Good morning,” she smiled and the blonde met her eyes.  
“Good morning! Busy?” Victoria replied and threw her coat on the chair opposite Kate. Kate rolled her eyes.  
“Jack is getting more coffee and David is...actually I don’t know where David is...Anyway they left me here with all these books so they’re not actually all mine,” she explained as she watched the blonde sitting down. Maybe this was it. Maybe they were just about to forget everything and return to how they were before. Well maybe not forget. But linger in the presence of what could’ve been, and be fine with it.  
“Yeah where is everyone?” Victoria asked, her eyes darting around the empty room.  
“Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck is going on. The producers were running around earlier trying to get a grasp on whatever process we were making and Samuel is gonna be late so I suggest you settle in and start working on-“ Kate motioned her hand towards Victoria’s bag -“your stuff.”  
Victoria smiled. She registered that Kate was a bit more tense than usual. Fumbling her way through sentences and grasping at words that weren’t really there. Her breath was a bit more shallow and there was something missing in her eyes. They didn’t carry that depth in them that Victoria more often than not got caught up in.

Victoria felt like it went on forever. Her walking into a room and Kate just...being there. So utterly careless and perfect, like the entire universe revolved around her. The world could be caving in and she would still be standing there. Shoulder back and eyebrow raised. Day in and day out for weeks on end, she watched the brunette knowing that she was well out of her reach. And she was slipping further and further away. There was nothing she could do, she just had to come to terms with the fact that this was the way it was meant to be. She just had to find something. Someone. Else. Someone else who could distract her from Kate and make her feel the same way she did. It was impossible for her to be the only one who made Victoria’s breath hitch and her heart to go warm. Even after every day feeling like torture, seeing her so unbothered and untouchable, Kate was still the person who drifted into Victoria’s mind at night. Thinking about her could keep her awake for hours, pretending it was Kate’s hands rather than her own that caressed her body and made her hips jerk.

Kate watched as Victoria entered the room. It was Friday again. And as her entire world was caving in, she just stood there, observing the blonde. All she wanted to do was to grab her in her arms, embrace her, keep her safe. Fall into her and linger in the space she felt like they’d created. But she just...stood there. watched her.  
It’s not like they didn’t speak to each other. They did. they just didn’t _speak_ to each other. Both of them too afraid of what might happen. Victoria, of her own emotions and the continuous realizations that Kate wasn’t really interested in her. And Kate, wanting to run as fast as she could in the other direction because she couldn’t dare herself to give in. Because all that could even lead to was heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know but i just don’t want them,,,suffering,,i absolutely hAte it and i just wanna move on as quickly as possible.


End file.
